A Hand for a Handy
by AchicknamedBob
Summary: Sasuke wants something from Naruto, but Naruto not giving it up. Until he need a hand! This is my first fanfiction please read! SasuNaru


**Author Note: yay! My first fanfiction and I'm super nerves. -.-'hee hee … but lucky for me I'm not alone here. My two best friends kind of took over my profile. Here they are…. Oh! By the way the name is Bob!**

**ShyGuy: hey! O.k... I'm bob's friend and I love to kick her ass most of the time, I'm really loud and untamable, when me and bob in the same room we're a hand full! **

**KittyCat: umm, I'm also bob best friend, I'm really nice -underneath… but the way I talk and my loud friends' scared people away. But, hey I'm use to it.**

**Bob: hee...hee... you make use sound bad**

**KittyCat: -_-….**

**Bob: o.k.… Let's get start!**

**Declaimer: bob: I got nothing, you guys? * ShyGuy and KittyCat shake head no* that what I thought….*all three sign heavy***

**I hand for a hand!**

"O.k. Naruto I got dinner!" Sasuke just walk in for the grocery store, and brought dinner. He was hoping naruto was happy with dinner that they can have some fun tonight. But at last, all his boyfriend wants to do is watch TV. And play that stupid videogame. Of course an Uchiha would never beg, but come on it almost been a month! A guy has needs. "Hey Naruto! Did you hear me?" as Sasuke turn the corner of their apartment, his boyfriend was nowhere in sight. He did a double take and head to the kitchen. If he could find him anywhere it's defiantly the kitchen. "Hey Nar, did you hea-"nope he wasn't there either. _The dope got to be here,_ he thought. So I decided to yell for him. "Listen dope! I said I had dinner," "stop calling me that!" Sasuke smirked, "where are you, dope" he hear some thumping and a grin came across Sasuke face, because out came naruto tangled in his videogame wire as he fell onto the floor. "Need some help, dope?" Naruto scoffed, "no... I'm just playing a new game." A thin eyebrow when up on Sasuke face. " what game is that Naruto," Naruto didn't say anything, but got up off the floor and when back to the room he was in. " call me when dinner ready," he shouted to Sasuke. Sasuke turn back to the kitchen, but he could still hear naruto tired to untangled his self. Sasuke chuckled and thought to his self he could have some fun. "Hey Naruto! I got you some ramen." He heard something fall and the door open, "really?" Sasuke chuckled again, seeing his boyfriend having should trouble. "You know you can't eat ramen like that… I can help you," Naruto look up from his weird positive "really? O.k. thanks" Sasuke got up and walk to Naruto, and lean down. "But first! If you want me to help you, you have to do something for me…" Naruto give Sasuke a puzzled look, "what do you want?" Sasuke smirked widen. He bends down and whisper in this ear. "I a hand for a hand" Naruto blinked, "What are you talking about" Sasuke got up and kick Naruto over on his stomach. Then lean back down, "you fidgeted it out" then he got up and walk back to the kitchen. "Wait! Your leave me here… like this?" Sasuke popped his head around the corner "yes, until you fidgeted out…" Naruto growled' "FIND! I'll get up on my own, because your way too confusing" "hn," Naruto tried his best to get up, but all it did was get him more tangled. "Do you still don't want me to help you?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen. Naruto huffed, "yes, yes, whatever just help me out." Sasuke smirked and when to help the tangled blond. "I get what I want right?" "…yes" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke soon untangled him. "Thanks teme," Naruto said getting up and running to the kitchen. "Wait! Naruto, what about my handy?" Naruto blinked "what are-"then a big blushed came across Naruto face. "THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT!" Sasuke nodded his head yes. "And I wanted it now" like some ninja he was next to Naruto. "b-but my ramen!" He tried to get out of Sasuke death grip. "It can wait." He chuckled taking Naruto to the bedroom.

After a nice handy later. Naruto was able to get away from Sasuke and to the kitchen. He reached the table and notices something missing. "Hey, Sas where the ramen?" Sasuke soon show up to the kitchen. "Hn. What ramen?" naruto glared at Sasuke. "You bastard!" – The End!

**Bob: I'm so proud of us. *tear of joy***

**ShyGuy: I'm not; I wanted yaoi in it, but nooo!**

**KittyCat: darn right no, it cuter this way….**

**ShyGuy: hey, if anyone wants a fanfiction of the bedroom scene, just review asking!**

**KittyCat: and if you think its prefect the way it is review just too proved ShyGuy wrong!**

**Bob: you guys fight too much…**

**ShyGuy: blame Kitten!**

**KittyCat: hey!**

**Bob/ShyGuy/KittyCat/: please review!**


End file.
